


Unia

by Welp_im_here



Category: Elder Scrolls
Genre: Child Death, Death, F/F, Mind Control, Murder, Other, Violence, bosmer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 23:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20143840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welp_im_here/pseuds/Welp_im_here
Summary: The beginning of a long journey.





	Unia

Unia sighed. She’d been practicing summoning then throwing crystal shards for well over six hours now- with rest breaks, of course. She was now taking another quick rest, before she would head home for the day. 

She felt quite proud of what she had accomplished; Her aim was now nearly perfect! Her ears twitched, picking up the sound of approaching footsteps. She turns, and sees a young Altmer woman standing among the trees.

"That was very impressive, would you mind if I watched you for a bit?" The woman asked.

After a short moment of thought, Unia replied "If you would give me your name, I would be willing to practice for a bit longer"

The mer smiled at her, and curtsied "You may call me Lady Eladith." Unia laughed at that.

"Even if you really are a lady, I'm not calling you one" She huffed. 

Lady Eladith frowned. "Very well... Will you at least uphold your end of the deal?" 

Unia laughed slightly, and nodded, before standing. Summoning crystals and throwing them once more.

She did this for nearly an hour, as well as making small talk with Lady Eladith about a large variety of topics.

Unia would return to her wife, husband, and son, later. She would tell them of her day, and of the interesting stranger she had met.

On days Unia would practice her magic, Lady Eladith would watch and chat with Unia. Unia believed that the Lady had become her friend.

But one day, Lady Eladith would ask a question that would send Unia running.

"Unia darling, I have become quite fond of you” She said out of the blue. Unia frowned a little, but replied.

“And I of you; But what brought this on?” She said carefully.

“I think you should join me in eternity; I do not wish to lose you." Lady Eladith said with a frightening smile.

Unia froze before slowly turning and looking at her.

"What" Unia asked, shoulders tensing and taking a step back from her. "You're joking, right?"

"No, join me" something flashed in Eladith's eyes at the command. That sent fear rushing through Unia's body. She took several steps back, before she turned on her heel and bolted

Unia ran home to her spouses, crying into their arms about what had happened. Her wife, Aerae, promised to keep her safe, and her husband, Nalilras, comforted her, rubbing her back and assuring her she was safe.

Unia's son would come in to see all of his parents hugging in the floor, and would want to join in.

Eventually, all four of them cuddled until they fell asleep together in a pile of furs. Unfortunately, Unia would not stay asleep long; Awakening to a hand over her mouth and two glowing eyes staring down at her.

A smooth, icy voice whispered down to her, "Are these who are keeping you from me, my love?" Unia could see her white teeth through the darkness as Eladith smirked down at her. "Now, we'll just have to fix that, won't we love?"

Unia felt herself nodding. No, No! This can't be happening! She had heard rumors about vampires before, and their ability to control their prey, but she thought they were myths!

"Now, I'm going to remove my hand, and you're going to keep your mouth shut. Alright love?" She purred in her cold voice. Unia felt Eladith remove her hand from her mouth. She tried to call out, to scream, anything, but she couldn't even part her lips.

Eladith spoke again, in a calm voice, still keeping her unbreakable eye contact with Unia "Now my love, you're going to slip from their embrace, as carefully as you can". Unia tried to fight it, she really did, but her body moved without her consent. She pulled herself away from the ones she loved, sitting herself on her knees below Eladith.

Eladith stroked Unia's cheek. "Now, summon a shard to your hand, and slit their throats" Unia's body once again moved against her will, and summoned a crystal shard to her hand. 

She hovered over her husband, before quickly and silently, she slit his throat. Then, she moved to her wife and slit her throat as well. Finally, to her son; Before she slit his throat he uttered a soft "mommy?" before she ended his life too.

Then, just like that, she had control of her body again. She didn't even have the will to attack Lady Eladith. All she had the strength to do was sob, but she wasn't even allowed that before she was dragged to her feet by her collar and forced to make eye contact with Eladith once more.

Lady Eladith brought her thumb to her mouth and bit into it, drawing blood, before forcing it into Unia's mouth.

"Drink" She commanded. So Unia drank, until the world faded to black.

Unia's eyes slowly fluttered open, greeting her with nothing but darkness, before she felt the cloth across her eyes and the bite of rope around her wrists and ankles. In her dazed state, she can faintly feel a deep, aching hunger… but, a hunger for what?

From the unknown came a hauntingly familiar voice. "My love, you're finally awake! I'm so glad." Unia’s breath catches in her chest as memories come rushing to her; What she was forced to do- what Eladith had forced her to do. Eladith speaks again. "Now, I'm going to explain what your place is around here, so you better listen well. I won’t repeat myself" 

The blindfold was removed, and Unia’s chin was gripped tightly, forcing her to stare into a pair of glowing red eyes. "You, Unia are now part of my coven. We are known as The Chamaen, but you, in particular, are  _ Mine. _ Everything you are belongs to me.” The eyes narrowed, taking on a teasing, crazed light. “Oh, and don't worry about that silly little family you had. After all, after over a hundred years of decomposing, there’s not much for you to go back to."

Unia let out a sob, she didn't know what to do, or how to react, the people she loved were gone. 

There was a sharp pain across Unia's cheek as her head jerked to the side with the slap’s force. "None of that, young lady! I’ve given you the gift of eternal life; You should be groveling on your knees, thanking me!" Eladith said in a firm tone.

Eladith leans over and kisses Unia on the lips, before slowly removing the bindings holding Unia down. She doesn't react right away, not moving from where she was laying. Then, as Eladith turns away to put the bindings on a table, Unia shoots up.

Before Eladith could react, Unia forces a large crystal through the mer’s back and into Eladith's heart. All she could do was gasp and choke on air as she fell to the ground. As the light began to fade from her eyes, Unia scowled down at her, vowing, "I will destroy  _ everything _ you built."


End file.
